Lehrstunden
by Sensei-San
Summary: Sarasa ist noch ein kleines Kind und wir erleben wie sie das Leben im Schatten ihres Bruders meistert. Des weiteren wird hier ihre Ausbildung näher beleuchtet.
1. Wissensunterricht

Die heiß werdende Wüstensonne geht über der Wüste auf. Sie erreicht ein kleines, friedliches Dorf, in dem noch alle Bewohner in ihre Häusern schlafen. Die unerbitterliche Sonne aber steigt immer höher und höher. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ziehen über die Häuser am Rade des Dorfes hinweg und wecken deren Bewohner. Nun erwacht das Dorf Byakko zum Leben.

Einige Sekunden später ist die Sonne schon in der Mitte angekommen. Sie zieht über ein weiteres Häuschen hinweg und dringt durch die Fenster. Durch eines dieser Fenster kitzelt sie die Nase eines Kindes. Es verkriecht sich weiter unter die Decke um dem grellen Licht zu entkommen.

Kaum zehn Sekunden später kommt die Mutter des Kindes herein und zieht die Decke weg. Reflexartig zuckt das im Halbschlaf versunkene Kind zusammen und rollt sich zu einer Art Kugel zusammen, um sich vor der auftauchenden Kälte des Zimmers zu schützen.

Die Sonne scheint währenddessen unbeirrt weiter zum Fenster hinein und ärgert das Kind wieder. Diesmal kann es den Sonnenstrahlen nicht entkommen. Es öffnet langsam und vorsichtig ein Auge um die Person zu erblicken, die die Decke in Händen hält.

"Steh auf, Sarasa! Es gibt gleich Frühstück. Und danach kommt Nagi vorbei." sagte die Deckendiebin.

"Mnnh" war das einzigste vernehmbare Geräusch.

"Dein Bruder ist schon aufgestanden. Tu es ihm gleich und steh endlich auf! Oder ich helfe nach!"

Die diesem Argument steht Sarasa lieber auf.

"Schon gut. Ich stehe auf." sagte eine halb verschlafene Stimme.

Sarasas Mutter ging aus dem Zimmer und Sarasa stand auf. So früh am Morgen. Normalerweise ist Sarasa eine Langschlägerin, aber immer wird sie so früh geweckt. Ihr Bruder Tatara ist da ganz anders. Er gehört zu den Frühaufstehern. Ihre Eltern sind stolz auf ihren Sohn und wollen immer, das sich seine Schwester ein Beispiel an ihm nimmt. Aber warum? Sie beachtet doch sowieso keiner. Ihr Bruder ist doch das Wichtigste im Dorf.

Selbstverständlich weiß Sarasa, dass es schwer sein muss das Schicksalskind zu sein. Ihr Bruder könnte ihn fast Leid tun. Aber er bekommt die ganze Aufmerksamkeit und die Liebe. Immer wenn er etwas anstellt, was sehr selten ist, wird er nicht bestraft, aber so eh sie etwas aus versehen falsch macht, meckert ihr Vater sofort. Das ist ungerecht.

Sie zog sich an, war aber noch recht verschlafen. Dann ging sie zu dem Rest der Familie an den Frühstückstisch in der Küche. Ihr Vater und Bruder saßen am Tisch. Ihre Mutter spülte das dreckige Geschirr bereits ab.

"Warum habt ihr nicht auf mich gewartet?" fragte sie.

"Wenn du so lange brauchst, musst du dich nicht wundern. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an deinen Bruder." gab der Vater in kaltem Ton zurück.

Schon wieder. Schon wieder kam dieser Satz. Warum immer ist ihr Bruder so wichtig? Auch wenn er das Schicksalskind ist, das hatte sie nicht verdient.

Ihre Tränen verkneifend, setzte sich Sarasa an den Tisch und aß ihr Frühstück. Ohne ein Wort beendete sie es. Dann brachte sie es ihrer Mutter an die Spüle, die den Teller daraufhin gleich abwusch.

Nun kam auch Nagi vorbei. Obwohl er blind war, konnte er sich so gut im Dorf zurechtfinden. Er stieß nirgends gegen und wusste immer wo er sich gerade befindet. Sein Gehör war außergewöhnlich gut und er konnte die Bewohner allein an dessen Laute beim gehen erkennen.

"Guten Morgen." begrüßte Nagi die Hausbewohner.

"Guten Morgen." sagten alle im Haus.

"Bitte komm, Sarasa." wandte er sich an Sarasa.

"O.K." kam es freudig von ihr.

"Ich bringe sie heute Abend wieder her." versicherte der Blinde ihre Eltern.

Sarasa ging aus dem Haus zu Nagi und zusammen gingen beide dann zu Nagi nach Hause. Dort angekommen fragte Nagi "Was hast du denn, Sarasa?"

Obwohl Nagi nicht sehen konnte spürte er die Gefühle der Menschen in seiner Umgebung und so wusste er auch, dass seine etwas Besucherin bedrückt.

"Vater sagte wieder ich solle mir ein Beispiel an Tatara nehmen."

Nagi wusste nur zu gut, wie sie sich fühlte. Schließlich war er es, der das Schicksalskind bestimmte. Er hatte im Dorf viele Funktionen. Er war Wahrsager, Lehrer und Arzt in einem. Nagi war der Typ Mensch, dem man alles anvertrauen konnte und bei dem man sein Herz ausschütten konnte. Er hatte immer ein fürsorgliches Lächeln und meistens auch einen guten Rat parat.

"Damit musst du leben. Er ist schließlich das Schicksalskind, an dem alle Hoffnung hängt. Es ist also nicht verwunderlich, dass er bevorzugt wird. Du bist seine Schwester. Du weißt wie schwer er es hat und du solltest ihn unterstützen."

"Du hast ja recht. Es ist aber so schwer, wenn alle nur ihn beachten und ich vollkommen vergessen werde. Das ist bei unserem Geburtstag immer so." sagte sie traurig, fast schon weinend.

Nagi nahm sie in den Arm um sie zu beruhigen. "Eines Tages wird auch deine Zeit kommen. Dann wirst du etwas tun, das alle bemerken werden. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Seine Worte beruhigten sie. Nur wussten sie und so gut wie alle Dorfbewohner gar nicht, dass Sarasa das wirkliche Schicksalskind ist, das Japan eines Tages vom Regime des obersten Königs befreien wird. Tatara nimmt nur ihren Platz ein, um sie zu schützen.

"Nun lass uns den Unterricht beginnen."

Sarasa nickte und antwortete mit einem "Ja."

Er lehrte ihr das Lesen und Schreiben. Aber das tat er auch bei all den anderen Kindern im Dorf. Sie allerdings bekam auch Unterricht im Bereich der Medizin. Welche Heilpflanzen und Giftpflanzen gibt es. Wie wird aus ihnen Medizin gewonnen? Was macht man bei Vergiftungen? Und noch vieles mehr in diesem Bereich.

Oftmals erzählte er ihr auch Geschichten über Japan, wie es früher war und wie sehr es sich verändert hat. Auch Wissen zu fremden Ländern, ihre Lebensweisen, Bräuche und Bewaffnungen hatte er viel zu erzählen. Ihr komplettes Wissen lehrte er ihr. Selbst im Bereich der Verhandlungen, egal ob dies politische waren oder einfach nur mehr Lebensmittel für weniger Geld zu bekommen.

Ein weiteres wichtiges Kriterium, welches für ihr weiteres Leben wichtig sein wird, lehrte er ihr. Es war die Bildung und Verteidigung der eigenen Meinung.

"Es ist zwar gut, seine Meinung auch mal zu ändern. Aber das sollte man nicht aus den falschen Gründen wie beispielsweise Zwang oder der Wunsch sich der Menge anzupassen. Man sollte seine Meinung nur dann ändern wenn man glaubt, ein anderer habe Recht und die eigene Meinung sei falsch. Aber vergiss niemals, das die eigene Meinung das Besondere an einem Menschen ist. Jeder sieht die gleiche Situation anders. Das ist auch gut aber man sollte sich nicht von der eigenen Meinung abbringen lassen, wenn man dieser glaubt und ihrer sicher ist." bläute er ihr immer und immer wieder ein.

Aus diesem Grund war sie oftmals vorlaut und vertrat ihre Meinung auch ihren Eltern gegenüber. Sarasa war das wohl lauteste und frechste Mädchen im ganzen Dorf Byakko.

Am Abend nach mehreren Stunden Unterricht, den sie immer aufmerksam verfolgte und Nagis Worte wie ein Schwamm aufsaugte, brachte er seine Schülerin nach Hause.

Unterwegs betrachtete Sarasa die Sterne. "Wo ist der große Waagen?" fragte sie ohne Umschweife.

Nagi hob die hand und zeichnete dessen Sternenbild nach.

"Dort ist er." zeigte er mit dem Finger.

Jedes mal aufs neue war sie erstaunt, wie präzise er darauf deuten konnte, obwohl er blind war. Nagi, ein groß gewachsener mann mit langen grau-blauen Haaren und zudem noch sehr gebildet für sein junges Alter, beeindruckte sie immer wieder. Er hatte wohl noch vieles zu erzählen und vieles würde sie mit einer Neugier in sich aufnehmen, wie kein anderer in diesem Dorf, vielleicht sogar in ganz Japan.

Dann erreichten sie das Haus Sarasas. Es gab bereits Abendessen als sie dort ankamen.

"Möchtet Ihr mitessen, Nagi-sama?" fragte der Vater.

Alle im Dorf nannten ihn immer Nagi-sama, bis auf Kaku-ji und Sarasa.

"Sehr gern." Antwortete Nagi freundlich und setzte sich zielsicher an den Tisch.

Das Abendessen und der restliche Abend gingen schnell vorbei. Nagi verabschiedete sich und ging dann nach Hause. Auch Sarasa und ihr Bruder Tatara gingen zu Bett.


	2. neuer Unterricht

Jeden Tag lehrte der kampferprobte Kaku-ji Tatara den Schwertkampf und das Reiten. Sarasa sah oft aus der Ferne zu und beneidete ihren Bruder dafür. Sie ging fast jeden Tag zu Nagi und hörte seinen Geschichten und Belehrungen stets aufmerksam zu. Dennoch verspürte sie oft den Drang und den Wunsch mit ihrem Bruder zu tauschen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich auch reiten zu können. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihrem Mund.

"Was hast du, Sarasa? Ist mein Unterricht langweilig?" fragte Nagi.

"Nein! Überhaupt nicht. Es ist nur..." hörte sie unerwartet auf.

"Es ist nur was?" hakte er nach.

"Es ist nur... Ich würde gern reiten lernen. Ich beneide Tatara so sehr. Ich wünschte ich könnte das auch." Sagte sie traurig.

"Das kann ich mir denken. Er bekommt eine besondere Ausbildung. Er wird Japan schließlich einem befreien und da muss er schon früh anfangen zu trainieren. Aber wenn du möchtest frage ich Kaku-ji-sama ob er es dir beibringt."

"Au ja! Bitte frage ihn!" freute sie sich nun wie ein kleines Kind.

Er lächelte ein sehr barmherziges Lächeln "Gut, aber dann konzentrierst du dich jetzt auf meinen Unterricht."

Sarasa nickte und Nagi erzählte weiter.

Um die Mittagszeit machten Sarasa und Nagi eine Unterrichtspause. In der Zeit ging Nagi zu Kaku-ji.

"Kaku.ji-sama. Ich möchte kurz mit euch reden."

"Ja. Gern." Antwortete dieser und wandte sich dann an Tatara. "Mach Pause, Tatara. Das Training hat dich sicherlich angestrengt. Ruh dich aus und trink etwas."

Tatara nickte zustimmend und ging fort. Auf seinem Weg traf er seine Zwillingsschwester.

"Was machst du hier, Sarasa? Ich dachte du lernst."

"Nein. Nagi spricht mir Kaku-ji und ich mache jetzt Pause."

"Wollen wir zu Mittag essen?" fragte er während er seine Schwester anlächelte.

Sie lächelte zurück und antwortete „Ja, gern." Zusammen gingen sie nach Hause um dort Mittag zu essen.

Währenddessen sprachen Nagi und Kaku-ji am südlichen Rand des Dorfes miteinander.

"Was möchtest du denn, Nagi?" fragte Kaku-ji.

"Ich möchte dich bitten Sarasa das Reiten beizubringen. Sie wünscht es sich so sehr."

"Aber sie ist ein Mädchen. Ein Mädchen reitet nicht." empörte sich Kaku-ji.

"Aber sie ist das Schicksalskind! Sie muss früher oder später sowieso reiten. Da ist es das beste sie lernt es als Kind. Wer weiß wann sie es einsetzen muss. Willst du sie wirklich in den Tod schicken?"

"Nein! Natürlich nicht!" wurde Kaku-ji etwas lauter.

"Na also. Und nicht vergessen: Irgendwann müsste sie es so oder so lernen." zwinkerte Nagi seinem gegenüber zu.

"Wann willst du ihr das reiten beibringen?"

"Ich denke, wenn du die anderen unterrichtest. Am besten wenn Tatara bei dir ist. Dann habe ich genug Zeit."

"Gut. Übermorgen unterrichte ich ihn wieder. Dann schicke ich sie hier her zu dir. Ist das in Ordnung?"

"Ja. So machen wir es." stimmte Kaku-ji zu.

Beide verabschiedeten sich. Nagi ging wieder ins Dorf und Kaku-ji musste erst mal über sein abgerungenes Versprechen nachdenken.

"Yato kann ich ihr nicht geben. Er lässt nur Tatara auf sich reiten. Also muss ich ihr wohl mein Pferd geben." grübelte er nach.

"Wem musst du dein Pferd geben, Kaku-ji-sama" fragte eine Stimme.

Kaku-ji sah in Richtung der Stimme und erschrak. Es war Tatara, der ihn scheinbar gehört hat.

"Nun ja, Ich habe Nagi-sama versprochen Sarasa das Reiten beizubringen." erklärte er.

"Ach so. Da wird sie sich aber sehr freuen. Sarasa will schon lange reiten lernen."

"Und woher weißt du das?"

"Weil sie es mir gesagt hat."

"Warum hast du deinen Eltern oder mir nichts davon gesagt?" musste Kaku-ji jetzt nachhaken.

"Weil sie ein Mädchen ist. Papa hat immer gesagt, ein Mädchen reitet nicht. Darum habe ich es mir nicht getraut."

"Ach so. Du hättest es mir aber trotzdem sagen können. Sarasa wäre sonst traurig wenn du es darfst aber sie nicht. Sie hat es als deine Schwester sowieso schwer."

"Ich weiß. Immer werde ich gut behandelt und sie nur angemeckert. Ich steh immer im Vordergrund und sie beachtet niemand. Wie gern würde ich mit ihr tauschen."

"Tauschen? Warum willst du das denn?"

"Weil sie es besser hat. Ich muss immer ein Vorbild sein und Mama und Papa stolz machen. Aber sie kann sein wie sie will. Nagi-sama erzählt ihr immer Geschichten. Mit lehrt er nur Dinge wie Strategie und so was. Halt alles was zum führen von Menschen dazugehört. Aber Sarasa erzählt er Geschichten, Legenden und viel über die Zeit vor der großen Katastrophe."

Er holte tief Luft und fuhr dann fort.

"Sie hat mir einige Male eine Geschichte erzählt, die sie von Nagi-sama kennt. Und Sternenbilder erkennt sie auch. Ich weiß nur wo der Nordpolarstern und wie ich mich daran orientieren kann. Wie gern wüsste ich alles was ihr beigebracht wird. Sie ist wirklich zu beneiden." schwärmte er.

Kaku-ji hätte gern etwas gesagt wie "Das wird er dir auch noch lehren." oder "Er bringt es dir zur rechten Zeit bei."

Doch leider wird Tatara das niemals lernen. Sarasa bekommt eine besondere Ausbildung, um ihre Seele stärker und weiser zu machen. Er, ihr Bruder, allerdings bekommt nur das wichtigste beigebracht. Er muss die Geschichte dieses Landes nicht kennen. Er muss auch nicht wissen welche Sternzeichen wo sind. Und auch muss er Legenden und Sagen nicht kennen. Das ist allein ein Privileg für Sarasa.

Statt Tatara etwas zu sagen, kam er auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand auf Tatara´s Schulter. Dies allein ermunterte ihn ein wenig.

"Frag doch Sarasa, ob sie dir einige Geschichten erzählt. Oder frag Nagi-sama wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist."

"Das geht nicht. Papa lässt das nicht zu. Er sagt immer er will nicht, dass sie mir solchen Unsinn erzählt. Er hält es für unwichtig, dass ich so was weiß."

"Da hat er recht. Du musst das nicht wissen. Sarasa ist so neugierig und will immer alles wissen. Also erzählt Nagi-sama ihr das, was sie wissen will."

"Aber ich will das auch wissen." meinte Tatara traurig.

"Die Welt ist nicht gerecht. So wie Sarasa es für ungerecht hält, nicht das lernen zu dürfen, was du lernst, so siehst du es genau andersherum. Aber hinter alledem steckt ein Sinn. Ihr seid Geschwister. Ihr ergänzt euch. Eines Tages werdet ihr es verstehen." erklärte Kaku-ji abschließend.

Dann machten sich mit dem Training weiter. Auch Sarasa traf Nagi auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus. Er erzählte ihr, dass sie in zweit Tagen das Reiten lernen wird.

"Aber bis dahin musst du in meinem Unterricht gut aufpassen." lächelte er.

"Das mache ich. Vielen Dank, Nagi." Sie umarmte ihn vor lauter Freude.

Der Nachmittag verging in windeseile. Am Abend saß die Familie am Tisch und aß zu Abend. Die Eltern konnten die Freude in Sarasas Augen sehen.

"Warum bist du so fröhlich, Sarasa?" erfragte der Vater.

"Kaku-ji bringt mir übermorgen das reiten bei." verkündete sie stolz.

Im ersten Moment schaute der Vater etwas geschockt, aber er verstand, dass es nun Zeit war, dass seine Tochter auf ihr Schicksal vorbereitet wird. Und Nagi hat es so gut getarnt, dass niemand einen Verdacht schöpfen könnte und denkt Sarasa sei das wahre Schicksalskind.

Er antwortete nicht auf ihre Aussage, sondern aß einfach weiter. Dafür erntete er einen fragenden Blick seiner Kinder. Er blieb hart und ignorierte es.

Nun wurde es zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Sarasa und Tatara hatten den gleichen Weg. Ihre Zimmer lagen einander gegenüber. Als Sarasa in ihr Zimmer einbog, sah er ihr traurig lächelnd hinterher. Wie glücklich sie sein musste, dass sie endlich reiten lernen durfte.

Er wusste allerdings nicht, dass auch Sarasa mit Nagi gesprochen hatte und er ihr versprach ihrem Bruder einige Geschichten zu Japan zu erzählen und ihm einige der Sternzeichen zu zeigen. Aber dies würde er noch früh genug mitbekommen.

Der kommende Tag verging so schnell wie noch nie und schon wurde es Nacht. Der kommende Tag sollte den Zwillingen große Freude bereiten.


	3. Reitunterricht

Die Sonne lächelte über den Wüstensand und erreichte prompt das kleine, noch verschlafene Dorf Byakko. Die Sonne erreichte die Mitte des Dorfes und lies die Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwinden. Sie tauchte das Dorf in Licht und verkündete den neu angebrochenen Morgen.

Erstaunlicherweise stand eine kleine Person vor dem Haus des Schicksalskindes. Es war ein Mädchen. Sie hatte lange braune Haare und ein Hosenkleid an. An ihren Füßen trug sie Sandalen, genau richtig für ein leben in der Wüste.

"Sarasa! Wo bist du?" rief eine weibliche Stimme.

Es kam keinerlei Antwort. Ihre Mutter ging am Fenster vorbei und schaute flüchtig hinaus. Dort stand ihre Tochter. Unglaublich! Sie, ihre Tochter Sarasa, stand draußen und das um diese Tageszeit.

Besorgt ging sie zu ihrer Tochter.

"Was ist los? Warum bist du schon draußen? Hast du die nacht nicht gut geschlafen?"

Dann sah sie in das Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Die Freude auf den heutigen Tag sah man in ihren Augen wiederspiegeln. Nun erkannte ihre Mutter den Grund dafür, warum ihre Tochter bereits um diese Zeit wach und auch noch draußen war. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Komm rein. Es gibt erst Frühstück."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Sarasa hinein und setzte sich an den Tisch. Nun kam auch ihr Vater in die Küche. Noch sichtlich verschlafen sah er sich um. Schnell bemerkte er seine Tochter. Er rieb sich die Augen, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, er sehe richtig und schlafe auch nicht mehr.

Leicht unwohl setzte er sich an den Tisch. Kurze Zeit später kam Tatara rein. Er sah seine Schwester am Tisch sitzen und erkannte sofort ihre Freude. Wie gern wäre hätte er den heutigen tag auch so herbeigesehnt. Aber für ihn war es ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Schließlich wusste er noch nicht, dass auch für ihn ein ungewöhnlicher und freudiger Tag angebrochen war.

"Guten Morgen." ließ er verlauten.

Seine Familie schaute ihn an und begrüßte ihn freundlich. Es war das erste Mal, dass auch seine Schwester dies sagte. Sie kam bisher immer später als er in die Küche und hat niemals der Familie einen guten Morgen gewünscht.

Er setzte sich neben Sarasa und die Mutter stellte das Frühstück auf den Tisch. Das erste Mal seit langer zeit aßen alle vier zusammen Frühstück. Sonst musste Sarasa immer allein essen, da sie so spät kam. Manchmal wartete ihr Bruder auch auf sie. Immer wenn er das tat dankte sie ihm mit einem barmherzigen lächeln.

Das Frühstück ging schnell vorbei und Nagi tauchte auf um die Zwillinge abzuholen. Sarasa freute sich sehr, da sie nun endlich reiten lernen durfte. Tatara war nicht so glücklich. Nagi bemerkte dies natürlich.

Zusammen gingen die drei in Richtung Süden. Am Ende des Dorfes angekommen wartete auch schon Kaku-ji auf sie. Sarasa verabschiedete sich. Sie sah ihren Bruder an, fing an zu lächeln und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seien Schulter. Tatara sah sie unverständlich an. Dann ließ sie ihn los und rannte zu Kaku-ji. Nagi und Tatara machten sich daraufhin auf den Weg zu Nagis haus, um dort mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen.

"Guten Morgen, Kaku-ji." rief Sarasa.

"Guten Morgen. Du scheinst heute sehr glücklich zu sein." bemerkte er.

"Natürlich! Heute lerne ich reiten. Darauf habe ich so lange gewartet."

"Tatara kann sich wohl nicht so freuen. Er muss ganz normal lernen."

"Nein, das muss er nicht." Widersprach ihm Sarasa.

"ich habe Nagi gebeten, ihn so zu unterrichten wie mich sonst. Ich weiß wie gern er das möchte. Heute Abend kommen sie deswegen auch später nach hause. Nagi zeigt ihm einige Sternzeichen. Es hat es mir versprochen." erklärte sie.

"Ach so. Dann wird er mir Morgen davon erzählen." Freute er sich.

Sarasa grinste ihm ins Gesicht. Dann sollte der Reitunterricht losgehen. Als erstes brachte er ein Pferd. Es war ein großes, braunes Pferd. Sarasa staunte und sah hinauf zum Pferd.

"Wie soll ich da hoch kommen?" wandte sie sich an Kaku-ji.

Er lächelte, da sie mitdachte. "Nagi hat seine Aufgabe wirklich gut gemacht." Dachte er bei sich. Er half ihr aufs Pferd und fing dann an zu erklären.

"Du musst die Zügel nehmen. Das sind die hier." zeigte er auf besagte.

"Dann drückst du deine Fuße sanft in die Seiten des Pferdes um es zum loslaufen zu bewegen. Aber nicht zu doll! Das Pferd hat auch Gefühle und spürt genauso den Schmerz."

Sie folgte seinen Anweisungen und das Pferd ging vorwärts.

"Gut. Du lernst wirklich schnell, Sarasa."

Noch einige Male übten sie das vorwärts reiten. Sie hörte genau auf die Anweisungen Kaku-jis und setzte sie sehr gut um.

"Jetzt probieren wir es etwas schneller. Drück etwas stärker in die Seiten des Pferdes!" forderte er auf.

Sie folgte dem und das Pferde wieherte los. Es sprang auf die Hinterhufe und warf sie zu Boden. Schnell reagierte Kaku-ji und beruhigte das Pferd. Nach dem dieses sich beruhigt hatte ging er zur heruntergeworfenen Sarasa. Sie saß am Boden. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du dich verletzt?"

"Nein. Alles O.K." versicherte sie.

Sarasa richtete sich auf und klopfte den Staub von ihrer Kleidung.

Kaku-ji wunderte sich, dass sie nicht weinte oder traurig war. Es lies ihm keine Ruhe und daher fragte er "Warum bist du nicht traurig, Sarasa? Das Pferd hat dich runtergeworfen. Macht dich das denn nicht traurig?"

"Nein. Nagi hat mir mal erklärt, dass Tiere, die einen nicht kennen, auch nicht so gehorchen wie man will. Er hat auch gesagt, dass Pferde einen dann runterwerfen. Außerdem hat Tatara mir oft erzählt, dass Yato ihn am Anfang auch immer abgeworfen hat." Erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Diese Antwort beruhigte Kaku-ji und verwunderte ihn zugleich. Warum Nagi all solche Dinge weiß.? Er ist eben ein echter Weiser.

Sarasa stieg wieder auf das Pferd und streichelte seinen rechten Hals. Zudem redete sie ihm gut zu. Man sah wie das Pferd sich beruhigte. Kaku-ji war sehr beeindruckt von seiner Schülerin. Für beide verging der Tag wie im Flug und schon am Nachmittag konnte Sarasa gut reiten. Sie beherrschte den Aufstieg, allerdings mit Hilfe, durch ihre Körpergröße. Außerdem konnte sie Galopp, rennen, rückwärts gehen und das Pferd an den Zügeln führen während sie nebenher ging.

"Du hast heute viel gelernt. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt. Du scheinst zu den Menschen zu gehören, die schnell viel lernen. In nächster zeit bringe ich dir bei mit dem Schwert umzugehen. So kannst du dich immer gegen Angreifer verteidigen."

"Wirklich? Toll!" freute sie sich.

Beide übten das Nebenherreiten mit mehreren Pferden.


	4. Tatara s Unterricht

Während Kaku-ji seiner Schwester erklärte wie man auf ein Pferd aufsteigt und sich verhält, gingen er und Nagi zu dessen Haus um dort den Unterricht beginnen zu lassen. Dort angekommen gingen sie hinein und Tatara setzte sich an den Tisch. Nagi setzte sich zu ihm.

"Kennst du die Sage um das Schicksalskind, um dich?" fragte der groß gewachsene Mann.

Verwundert antwortete er "Nein."

"Dann werde ich sie dir erzählen."

"Warum? Ich dachte Ihr unterrichtet mich."

"Deine Schwester hat mich gebeten, dich heute wie sie zu unterrichten. Weil du dich für sie eingesetzt hast."

"Das hat sie wirklich? Wow! Ich muss ihn noch danken." bemerkte er.

"Also. Die Legende besagt, dass eines Tages in Japan ein Kind geboren wird, das das Land von der Tyrannei der Könige beenden soll. Er wird es schwer haben aber seine Männer stehen immer hinter ihm. Seine Feinde und Gegner sind mächtig und stark, aber der Wille und seine treuen Gefolgsleute werden dem Schicksalskind zum Sieg führen. Und er, der Auserwählte, das Schicksalskind, du, wirst Japan wieder zu einem Land machen, wie es vor der Katastrophe war."

Mit großen, leuchtenden Augen verfolgte Tatara jedes Wort seines Lehrers. Nagi war ein erstaunlich guter Erzähler. Jedes Kind im Dorf wollte seine Geschichten hören, die er ihnen oft und gern erzählte.

"Nun lass uns mit deinem Unterricht beginnen. Wenn wir damit fertig sind erzähle ich dir weitere Geschichten."

"Ich möchte gerne das lernen, was Ihr auch Sarasa beigebracht habt, Nagi-sama."

"Das kann ich nicht. Du musst andere Dinge wissen als deine Schwester. Darum unterrichte ich euch auch nicht zusammen. Es tut mir Leid, Tatara. Aber einiges kann ich dir erzählen, wenn wir mit dem regulären Unterricht fertig sind."

Immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg für Tatara. Er stimmte nickend zu und so begann der übliche Unterricht.

Normalerweise vergeht die Zeit nur sehr, sehr langsam aber heute schweifte Nagi etwas weiter aus und kam auch auf andere Blickwinkel von ein und demselben Thema zu sprechen. Heute fragte er Tatara auch viel öfter nach dessen Meinung dazu.

Tatara war, genau wie seine Schwester, überglücklich. Insgeheim hoffte er sogar, dies würde öfter geschehen. Noch nie hatte er Worte wie amerikanisch, Kartoffeln und Korsett gehört. Auch viele andere Worte hörte er das erste Mal.

Nagi staunte wie aufmerksam er heute zuhörte. Glücklich sah er auch aus. Eigentlich würde Tatara dieses ganze zusätzliche Wissen nie in seinem Leben brauchen, egal wie lang oder kurz es auch immer sein mag.

Dennoch. Er hatte es Sarasa versprochen und Nagi pflegte seine Versprechen zu halten. Es machte ihm auch Spaß. Normalerweise kennt er nur Sarasa so aufmerksam und wissbegierig. Sie waren wirklich Zwillinge. Wenn er seinem Schüler noch längere Haare und Zöpfe geben würde, sähe er wirklich aus wie seine Schwester.

Nagi führte seine Ausführungen weiter aus. Tatara hörte mit jedem Wort aufmerksamer hin. Nur Sarasa war noch neugieriger. Aber im Vergleich zur ihr, war er wesentlich ruhiger und besonnener. Eigentlich konnte man sich nicht vorstellen, dass er noch ein Kind ist. Aber gegen Sarasas Wissen und intelligenten Fragen konnte er nicht ankommen. Egal, wie oft er von Nagi unterrichtet würde.

Sarasa hatte eben alles, was ein Schicksalskind brauchte. Mut, Konzentration, Wissen. All das hatte sie und war ihrem Bruder weit voraus. Nur der körperliche Nachteil war noch zu groß. Aber sie lernte dies nun.

Nagi, Kaku-ji, Sarasas Eltern und ihr Großvater wünschten sich nichts mehr als das er seiner Schwester auf ihrer Reise durch Japan und ihr bei der Befreiung des Landes helfen würde. Allerdings hatte er ein mieses Gefühl dabei. Er konnte nicht genau sehen was auf seine Schützlingen zukommen würde.

Selbstverständlich konnte er es nicht. Auch nicht als Hellsehen oder Wahrsager. Denn Aktion, die Sarasa durchführt, werden ihre Gegner eine Gegenaktion ausführen und nicht einmal Nagi kann vorhersehen wie sie auf diese Situationen reagieren wird und welche daraus entstehenden Folgen auf sie zukommen werden. Sarasas Entscheidungen sind niemals vorherzusehen. Das Schicksal will es nicht. Es lässt nicht zu, dass irgendjemand die vorbestimmten Situationen ändert und so auch die Zukunft des Landes.

Noch nie in seinem Leben wurde Nagi der Zugang in die Zukunft zu sehen, verwehrt. Besorgt dachte er darüber nach.

"Was habt Ihr, Nagi-sama?" fragte Tatara unschuldig und unwissend.

"Nichts, nichts. Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht, das mich traurig gestimmt hatte. Das ist alles. Aber nun wieder zurück zum unterricht."

"Ja. Ich will so viel wie möglich lernen. Sarasa soll stolz auf mich sein."

"Ist sie es denn nicht schon? Immerhin bist du, ihr Bruder, der Retter Japans."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie benimmt sich ganz anders als die Dorfbewohner und als Mama und Papa. Ich glaube, sie ist nicht stolz." sagte der kleine Tatara traurig.

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Bist du denn stolz auf deine Schwester?"

"Ja, natürlich!"

"Und warum?" wollte Nagi wissen.

"Sie ist meine Schwester. Sie ist so klug und sagt immer ihre Meinung. Auch zu Mama und Papa. Außerdem ist sie immer stark. Sie lässt sich nie unterkriegen." erklärte Tatara stolz.

"So denkt sie bestimmt auch über dich. Du bist ihn Bruder. Lieb hat sie dich auf jeden Fall. Und du hast es schwer. Immerhin bist du das Schicksalskind und die Leute erwarten sehr viel von dir. Was ist wenn deine Schwester nicht solche Ansprüche an dich stellt?"

"Das wäre schön. Dann würde sie mich wie jeden anderen behandeln. Ich würde so gern normal sein."

Nagi lächelte. Noch nicht oft in seinem Leben hat er Kinder solche kluge Dinge sagen hören. Dies freute ihn sehr. Das Schicksal meint es gut mit ihnen. Sie, Sarasa und Tatara, werden das Land ändern. Ganz sicher.

Voll an neuer Hoffnung und Freude meinte er "Du solltest mit Sarasa reden. Was wenn sie stolz ist und du weißt es nicht? Du versuchst immer besser zu werden und alle Dorfbewohner sind stolz auf dich. Aber sie wird nicht mehr beachtet. Dann ist sie sicher sehr traurig. Das willst du doch sicher nicht, oder?"

"Nein! Natürlich nicht! Ich will, das meine Schwester stolz auf mich ist. Die Dorfbewohner sind mir egal!" verteidigte er sich energisch.

"Sie sind dir egal? Warum? Sie geben dir und deiner Familie das beste Essen, die beste Milch und das sauberste Wasser. Du solltest nicht so undankbar sein." mahnte ihn der Blinde.

"Ich bin nicht undankbar. So meinte ich das auch nicht."

"Was meintest du dann?"

"Sarasas Meinung ist mir von allen die Wichtigste. Wenn sie nicht stolz auf mich ist, ist es mir nicht so wichtig ob die anderen Dorfbewohner es auch sind."

Nagi konnte ein mitfühlendes, wärmendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Nun. Lass uns mit dem Unterricht weiter machen. Dann wird Sarasa stolz auf dich sein. Und heute Abend redest du mit ihr darüber. O.K.?" sagte der Mann.

"O.K." antwortete Tatara glücklich.

So gingen auch die letzten Nachmittagstunden dahin und es wurde dunkel. Nun beendete Nagi seinen Satz und stand auf.

"Warum steht Ihr auf, Nagi-sama?"

"Weil wir jetzt nach draußen gehen."

"Ist es denn schon zeit nach hause zu gehen?" fragte der Junge verwundert.

"Nein. So spät ist es noch nicht."

"Und warum gehen wir dann raus?"

"Weil ich dir jetzt einige Sternenbilder zeige." Kam die kurze konkrete Antwort.

"Was? Wirklich? Das ist ja toll."

"Ich hab es deiner Schwester schließlich versprochen. Sie weiß wie gern du die Sternbilder kennen würdest. Und heute Abend bringe ich dir einige bei."

Zusammen gingen sie in die dunkle Nacht. Sie gingen aus dem Dorf. In der Nähe Byakkos liegt ein großer Sandhügel, von dem aus man die Sterne wunderbar sehen konnte. Tatara fürchtete sich etwas. Er war noch nie war er in dieser Dunkelheit außerhalb des Dorfes.

"Fürchtest du dich?"

"Ja. Etwas."

"Warum?"

"Weil es so dunkel ist."

"Aber die Sterne erhellen doch die Dunkelheit. In meinem Leben habe ich noch nie Licht gesehen. Ich lebe immer in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Stell dir nur vor, ich hätte im Dunkeln Angst. Du musst verstehen, die Dunkelheit ist nur so furchteinflößend wie du es zulässt. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Sarasa. Sie hat keine Angst im Dunkeln. Sie weiß, das im Dunkeln nur dann etwas böses lauert wenn du es willst." erläuterte der weise Nagi seinem Schüler.

Beeindruckt von diesen Worten starrte er den großen Mann an, der neben ihm stand. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand so etwas gesagt. Bisher hörte er immer wie jemand sagte, Sarasa solle sich ein Beispiel an ihrem Bruder nehmen, aber noch nie anders herum. Jetzt wusste er wie hart es für sie sein musste. Kein Mensch möchte mit jemand anderen verglichen werden.

"Das war verletzend, nicht wahr?"

"Ja. Jetzt weiß ich warum sie es nie hören will."

"Es ist immer hart mit einem anderen Menschen verglichen zu werden. Jeder ist einzigartig und was für den einen normal ist, ist für einen anderen wiederum etwas Besonderes. Kein Verhalten gleicht dem eines anderen. Mit jemanden verglichen zu werden ist sehr schwer zu verkraften. Nun stell dir vor, jeder im Dorf würde es zu dir sagen. Dann weißt du wie schwer deine Schwester es hat."

Nachdenklich schaute Tatara durch die Nachtwüste. Ein wunderschöner Anblick. Am Horizont verbindet sich die Wüste mit dem sternenbehangenen Himmel. Kein Wunder, dass Sarasa immer gern hier ist.

"Nun schau in den Himmel!" forderte Nagi ihn auf und riss ihn dadurch aus seinen Gedanken.

Er hob den Kopf und sah kleine helle Punkte auf einem dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Hintergrund funkeln. Einige dieser Punkte waren heller als andere und wieder andere größer. Kein Stern glich dem anderen. Noch nie hatte er bemerkt welch schöner Anblick der Nachthimmel war.

"Dort ist der große Wagen."

Nagi beugte sich runter, lehnte sich gegen Tatara und zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Stern. Dann zeichnete er eine Linie und verband so einige Sterne.

"Dieses Sternenbild nennt sich der große Wagen´." Erklärte Nagi.

Tatara blieben die Worte weg. Wie konnte ein Blinder die Sterne am Himmel sehen? Wie konnte er die richtigen Sterne miteinander verbinden, obwohl er sie unmöglich sehen konnte? Wie nur? Wie?

Jetzt endlich verstand er warum Sarasa immer von Nagi und seiner Weisheit schwärmte. Er selbst hatte es noch nie erlebt. Gewiss, er sah immer wie präzise Nagi auf Gegenstände zuging, ihnen auswich oder sich gar an Personen wendete. Nagi war wirklich etwas besonderes. Er war noch so jung, zumindest sah er danach aus, und trotzdem wusste er bereits so viel.

Einige Zeit später wurde es Zeit und sie gingen wieder zurück ins Dorf Byakko. Nagi brachte Tatara wieder nach hause und erinnerte ihn nochmals an ihr Gespräch in Nagis Haus. Tatara nickte, dann gingen beide zur Tür rein und Nagi verabschiedete sich für diesen Tag.


	5. aussprechen

Nach dem Abendessen sollten Tatara und Sarasa wie gewöhnlich ins Bett gehen. Sarasa ging vor und Tatara blieb noch etwas in der Küche.

"Ich möchte mit Sarasa reden." Sagte er auf einmal.

Seine Eltern sahen sich verwundert an und gaben folgendes zurück "Dann mach das bitte."

"Nein. Ich meine unter vier Augen. Wo uns keiner sehen und hören kann. Ich möchte auf dem großen Hügel mit ihr sprechen."

Seine Eltern waren sprachlos. Nie hätten sie gedacht, dass ihr Sohn so etwas sagen könnte. Dann allerdings sahen sie einander an und verstanden. Sie wendeten sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu.

"Dann geh mit ihr dort hin. Aber bleibt nicht zu lange dort." Sagte der Vater mit Verständnis.

Diese Antwort erfreute Tatara und er rannte zu seiner Schwester ins Zimmer. Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und zog sie nach draußen, zu, großen Hügel.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte sie und zog ihre hand aus seinem Griff.

"Ich will mit dir reden." erwiderte er entschlossen.

"Darum hast du mich hierher geschleift? Wäre es denn nicht auch zu hause gegangen?"

"Nein. Ich wollte allein mit dir sprechen. Und hier hört sicher niemand zu."

"Also gut. Worum geht es?"

"Sarasa. Bist du stolz auf mich?" fragte er direkt.

"Was? Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Es sollte dir doch egal sein, ob ich stolz auf dich bin oder nicht."

"Das ist es mir aber nicht."

"Und warum?"

"Weil du meine Schwester bist. Deine Meinung ist mir wichtiger als alle anderen." machte er klar.

"Warum? Ich bin doch nur deine Schwester. Die Meinung der anderen sollte dir wichtiger sein. Warum also ausgerechnet meine?"

"Weil ich dich am liebsten habe. Wir sind Geschwister. Außerdem bin ich stolz auf dich."

"Auf mich? Warum bist du das? Ich bin doch nichts Besonderes."

"Doch! Das bist du! Du bist so schlau und sagst immer deine Meinung. Auch vor Mama und Papa. Außerdem weiß ich jetzt wie schwer du es hast, immer hören zu müssen, dass du dir ein Beispiel an mir nehmen solltest."

"Warum weißt du das auf einmal? Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen."

"Nagi-sama hat das Gleiche zu mir gesagt. Ich solle mir ein Beispiel an dir nehmen, weil du keine Angst im Dunkeln hast. Das hat mich ziemlich hart getroffen. Ich dachte immer es sei nicht so schlimm aber es selbst gesagt zu bekommen, ist viel schwerer als es zu sagen. Oder es zu hören."

"Ach so."

"Ja. Du bist etwas besonderes. Mir ist es wichtig, was du von mir hältst. Keine andere Meinung ist mir so wichtig."

"Du bist das Schicksalskind. Jeder ist stolz auf dich. "

"Das will ich aber nicht wissen. Ich will wissen ob DU stolz auf mich bist. Du verhältst dich mir gegenüber nicht wie die andren im Dorf. Du lobst mich nie. Du freust dich nicht wenn ich etwas gut gemacht habe. Darum habe ich das Gefühl du magst mich gar nicht."

"Das ist nicht wahr! Du bist mein Bruder. Du bist mir sehr wichtig. Es ist nur, dass alle immer auf dich fixiert sind und mich nie beachten. Wenn ich etwas gut mache lobt mich keiner. Das ist sehr deprimierend. Ich wünschte, mir würde man nur halb soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenken wie dir."

"Aber es ist nicht so toll. Alle erwarten von mir immer, dass ich mich gut und richtig benehme. Ich kann nicht solche Dinge sagen wie du. Von dir wird nichts verlangt. Alle Augen sehen mich an und erwarten eine weise Entscheidung. Aber sie sehen nicht, das ich erst 8 Jahre bin. Ich bin noch ein Kind! Ich kann nicht immer die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Das ist hart für mich."

"Stimmt. Du hast eine große Last. Du kannst mir wirklich Leid tun. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das nicht erkannt habe." Sagte sie im traurigen Ton.

"Das ist schon O.K. Wir sind eben noch Kinder. Aber gerade darum will ich, das du stolz auf mich bist. Ich will das richtige tun, dass du auf mich stolz sein kannst."

"Ich bin deine Schwester. Ich bin immer stolz auf dich. Egal was du tust. Egal ob du dich richtig oder falsch verhältst. Egal ob du dich wie ein Kind benimmst oder wie ein Erwachsener."

"Danke, Sarasa. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass du so denkst. Ich bin immer stolz auf meine Schwester. Egal was sie macht. Ich bin immer bei dir. Vergiss das bitte nicht."

Er umarmte sie und Sarasa erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Lass uns nach hause gehen, Tatara."

"Noch nicht. Ich will dir noch danken."

"Danken? Wofür?"

"Das du Nagi-sama überredet hast, mir die Sternenbilder zu zeigen. Jetzt weiß ich auch was an ihm so besonders ist."

Sarasa lächelte. "Das habe ich doch gern getan."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann nahm sie seinen rechten Arm und zog ihn weiter auf den Hügel.

"Zeig mir deinen Erfolg. Du hast dir doch sicher einiges gemerkt."

"Ja. Nagi-sama ist ein wirklich guter Lehrer."

Dann hob Tatara seinen Arm und zeigte ihr einige Sternenbilder. Selbstverständlich wusste sie bereits alles, was er ihr erzählte. Aber sie tat überrascht. Tatara wusste zwar, dass sie es wusste und nur so tat, aber es gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl.

Sie verbrachten noch einige Zeit dort und dann gingen sie wieder ins Dorf zurück. Nun war es wirklich zeit schlafen zu gehen. Zu Hause angekommen gingen sie in ihre Zimmer und schliefen schnell ein. Einige zeit später kamen die Eltern in ihre Zimmer und sahen, dass beide einen zufriedenen Schlaf hatten.

"Sie haben sich ausgesprochen." Meinte der Vater zufrieden.


	6. Schwerttraining

Der nächste Morgen begann sich anzukündigen. Heute sollte wohl alles wie üblich sein. Tatara gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Lieber hätte er noch einen Tag bei Nagi verbracht. Heute stieg er noch vollkommen müde aus dem Bett.

Als er aus seinem Zimmer kam, schaute er flüchtig in das Zimmer seiner Schwester. Das Bett war leer. Leer? So etwas ist hat er ja noch nie gesehen. Ein leeres Bett stand in ihrem Zimmer.

Er schenkte dem leeren Bett keine weitere Beachtung. Er ging in die Küche und sah dort seine Schwester am Tisch sitzen. Ein "Guten Morgen" brachte er wieder hervor. Wie jeden Tag bekam er keine Antwort und er erwartete auch keine.

Das Frühstück wurde sogleich serviert und das Frühstück begann. Kurz nachdem sie fertig waren kam auch schon Nagi. Heute aß er mit. Nachdem dieser fertig war, machte er sich mit den Geschwistern auf.

Sie gingen wieder zu Kaku-ji und Sarasa winkte diesem fröhlich entgegen. Dann sagte sie den beiden "Tschüss" und rannte zu Kaku-ji. Tatara war sichtlich verwundert.

"Warum geht sie zu Kaku-ji-sama?" fragte er unwissend zu Nagi.

"Sie hat heute Training. Kaku-ji-sama will ihr heute zeigen wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht. Ab Morgen wirst du wieder mit Kaku-ji-sama trainieren. Aber heute musst du noch mit mir Vorlieb nehmen."

"Wirklich? Toll." Freute sich der Junge Tatara.

Während die beiden wieder zu Nagi gingen und dort ihren Unterricht vom vorigen tag wiederführten, kam Sarasa bei Kaku-ji an und schenkte ihm ein überglückliches Lächeln.

"Nagi hat mir gestern zugeflüstert, dass du mich heute im Schwertkampf trainierst."

"Das stimmt. Wir haben es gestern besprochen. Ab Morgen hast du wieder Unterricht bei ihm."

"Das macht nichts. Es war eine schöne Abwechslung. Mir hat es gestern Spaß gemacht."

Kaku-ji zog dann ein Schwert heraus. Er zeigte es seiner neugierigen Schülerin und belehrte sie.

"Ein Schwert ist sehr scharf. Damit kannst du Menschen töten. Also sei sehr vorsichtig damit. Es soll nur zur Verteidigung dienen."

Er hielt es ihr hin. "Sei vorsichtig. Es ist sehr schwer."

Langsam nahm sie das Schwert ab und hielt es gekonnt vor sich.

"So hält man es fest." meinte er.

Kaku-ji zeigte ihr wie das Schwert zu halten ist. Sie machte es ihm nach und hielt es richtig.

"Es wird schwer, Kaku-ji."

"Es ist immerhin ein Schwert. Es ist aus Stahl. Und Stahl ist nun einmal schwer. Du musst deine Muskeln trainieren um es lange halten zu können."

"Wir beginnen mit dem Abwehren eines Angriffes. Es ist das Wichtigste beim Kampf. Wenn dich jemand angreift musst du die Attacke abwehren können um einen Angriff zu starten."

Kaku-ji machte einige Bewegungen und blieb dann stehen, ohne eine weitere Bewegung. Sarasa schaute ihn erstaunt und verblüfft an.

"Das ist die Abwehrhaltung. Mit ihr kannst du so gut wie jeden Angriff abwehren und selbst zum Angriff übergehen." erklärte er nach Lehrmeisterart.

"Du siehst aus wie ein Samurai." Lachte sie.

"Samurai?" dachte er mit erstaunten Augen. "Woher weiß sie von den Samurai? Hat Nagi ihr davon erzählt? Muss ja! Wer sonst könnte und würde ihr davon erzählen?" dacht er weiter,

"Du kennt die Samurai?" fragte er dann.

"Ja! Nagi hat mir von ihnen erzählt. Sie waren toll. So mutig und ehrenhaft. So will ich auch mal werden." verkündete sie fröhlich.

Kaku-ji bemerkte es zwar nicht sofort, aber er begann etwas zu schmunzeln. Er selbst wusste, dass dies möglich wäre. Immerhin ist sie das Schicksalskind. Wie ein Samurai mit Mut, Ehre und Wissen würde sie Japan befreien.

"Nun fangen wir richtig an. Komm her. Ich führe dich." meinte er.

Sarasa kam zu ihm. Kaku-ji positionierte sich hinter sie und platzierte dann seine Hände auf ihre. Nun begann er seine und zugleich ihre Hände und Arme anzuheben und die gleichen Bewegungen zu machen wie er eben vorgeführt hatte. Sarasa war sehr konzentriert und achtete auf jede noch so kleine Bewegung.

"So geht das nicht." schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Warum nicht?" hinterfragte eine verwunderte Sarasa.

"Deine Atmung ist falsch. Du atmest zu schnell und zu unregelmäßig. Das muss ich dir erst beibringen bevor wir richtig anfangen können."

Und schon setzten sich die beiden in den warmen, weichen Wüstensand. Sarasa saß Kaku-ji gegenüber. Er schloss seine Augen und holte tief Luft. Sarasa tat das selbe. Dann atmete er kurz und ruckartig aus. Sarasa tat wieder das gleiche wie ihr Lehrer.

Nach etwa einer Stunde hatte sie den Dreh raus und konnte es von allein.

"Du darfst die Atmung nie vergessen. Egal wie stressig oder beängstigend eine Situation ist. Einen Moment nicht aufpassen kann dich in einem richtigen Kampf das Leben kosten." mahnte er.

Nun nahm er ein Schwert in die Hand und übergab es an Sarasa. Sie nahm es und er stellt sich wieder hinter sie. Nun konnte der richtige Unterricht beginnen.

Die Zeit verflog nur so. Es kam den beiden vor als wäre es nur ein Augenblinzeln. Aber in Wirklichkeit waren es vier Stunden. Kaku-ji hatte bei einem Training noch nie so viel Spaß. Zugegen überraschte es ihn selbst ein wenig.

"So fühlt sich als Nagi immer, wenn er sie unterrichtet." überlegte er während sie noch trainierten.

Innerhalb der 4 Stunden konnte sie schon viele Schritte allein durchführen. Sarasas Mutter kam vorbei und brachte ihnen etwas zu Essen.

"Ihr seid nicht gekommen. Daher dachte ich, ich bringe euch etwas. Ich sollt ja nicht verhungern."

Zugegeben verspürten die beiden just ein Hungergefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Leicht erröteten sie. Vielleicht hatte die Frau das Magenknurren gehört. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Essensbringerin aus.

"Vielen Dank, Mama." bedankte sich die kleine Sarasa.

Keine Viertelstunde später was das Essen weg und die zwei Trainierenden satt. Sarasas Mutter ging wieder und das Training wurde fortgesetzt. Da Sarasa schon gut mit dem Schwert umgehen konnte, beschloss Kaku-ji jetzt einen Trainingskampf zu veranstalten.

Er erklärte ihr, dass sie nun miteinander kämpfen. Es ist eine reale Situation. Zwar geht es nicht ums überleben, aber es ist eine reale Situation. Beide stellten sich in Ausgangsposition. Ein "LOS!" aus Kaku-jis Mund verlautete den Beginn des Kampfes.

Sarasa, mit einem für sie zu großen Schwert, stürmte auf Kaku-ji zu. Sie erhob das Schwert über ihren Kopf und warf es nach vorn in Richtung Kaku-ji. Dieser allerdings hatte schon eine lange Erfahrung im Bereich des Kampfes aufzuweisen und wehrte dadurch den Schlag leicht und sicher ab.

Das Klirren der Klingen aufeinander war bis weit in die Wüste hinein zu hören. Im Dorf selbstverständlich auch. Noch einige schnell Male hintereinander passierte dies und die Dörfler wurden neugierig.

Kurze Zeit später stand die Hälfte des Dorfes an dessen südlichen Ende und schaute dem Trainingskampf zu. Sie sahen wie Sarasa einige male hintereinander aus verschiedenen Richtungen mit dem Schwert auf Kaku-ji einschlug. Der allerdings wehrte immer gekonnt ab. Dann aber griff Kaku-ji an. Alle im Dorf wussten, dass er der Beste Kämpfer im Dorf war aber das Erstaunen war groß.

Sarasa wehrte diese Attacke ab. Und ein schnell folgender Gegenschlag brachte die Menge zum verstummen. Selbst Kaku-ji war etwas überrascht. Allerdings lies er sich davon nicht irritieren und konnte im letzten Moment abwehren.

Der Kampf wurde immer intensiver. Mit jeder Minuten wurden die Schläge schneller und stärker. Nun kamen auch Nagi und Tatara um sich zu informieren warum hier so viel los ist. Im Gegensatz zu Nagi konnte Tatara sehen. Er sah natürlich was dort vorging und seine Augen wurden immer größer vor Bewunderung. Seine Schwester kämpfte gegen Kaku-ji-sama, und das gar nicht mal so schlecht. Für den ersten Trainingstag war sie hervorragend.

Nagi fragte Tatara was dort vorginge. Tatara erklärte es ihm und Nagi war beeindruckt vom Erfolg. Zwar konnte er nichts sehen aber er spürte die Energie, die von den beiden ausging. Alle starrten die zwei regelrecht an. Erst eine ganze Weile später als Sarasa schon völlig außer Atem war, bemerkten sie ihre Zuschauer.

Alle starrten unterdessen weiter. Verwundert sahen sich Kaku-ji und Sarasa an. Unverständnis spiegelte sich ihn ihren Augen. Tatara war der erste und einzigste, der auf Sarasa zurannte, nachdem er sich aus der dicht zusammenstehenden Masse befreit hatte.

"Du warst super ! Das war zwar dein erster Tag aber so gut hab ich noch niemanden kämpfen sehen. Einfach klasse!" rief er ihr entgegen.

Dann erreichte er sie und schloss sie sofort in seine Arme. Sarasa stand wie eine Säule da. Ohne auch nur die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, warum er sich so freute. Nun kam auch Nagi zu ihnen. Er allerdings ging an die Geschwister vorbei und blieb vor Kaku-ji stehen.

"Ist sie gut?" fragte der Langhaarige direkt.

"Ja. Sehr gut sogar. Es ist zwar ihr erster Trainingstag aber sie hat mehr gelernt als alle anderen an ihrem ersten Tag. Sie kann es weit bringen." erklärte der kampferprobte Kaku-ji.

"Hm. Braucht sie noch mehr Training?"

"Nein. Sie muss nur öfters Probekämpfe machen um ihre Technik zu verbessern. Beibringen kann ich ihr nichts mehr."

"Das aus deinem Mund zu hören ist eine echte Seltenheit. Sarasa ist ein echtes Wunderkind. Sie kann es schaffen."

"Ja. Aber sie muss noch viel lernen."

Nagi nickte zustimmend. Dann wandte er sich zu Sarasa und Tatara. Er ging auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Etwas auf ihrer hand spürend, drehte sie sich um und erblickte den Mann. Dazu allerdings musste sie den Kopf anheben, da er um einiges größer war als sie.

"Kaku-ji-sama hat mir erzählt du hast schnell gelernt und dich gut geschlagen. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Sarasa."

"Ich auch! Ich wusste meine Schwester ist klug. Und jetzt weiß ich auch, dass sie sehr schnell lernt. Wir könnten ja mal einen Probekampf machen." grinste Tatara.

"Nein!" widersprach eine laute kräftige Stimme. Es war die ihres Vaters.

"Ich will nicht, dass ihr gegeneinander kämpft. Auch nicht zum Spaß! Habt ihr verstanden?" sagte er zu seinen Kindern, während er auf sie zuging.

"Ja, haben wir." Sagten die Zwillinge mit kläglicher, schüchterner Stimme.

Alle Dorfbewohner schauten ihn unverständlich an. Sie sahen nicht ein, warum die zwei nicht miteinander trainieren sollten. Nagi, Kaku-ji und seine Frau aber verstanden genau.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie sehen wie stark der andere jeweils ist. Es könnte sonst zu einer Rivalität führen, die nicht mehr gesund ist. Es ist schon schwer genug für Sarasa, immer hinter ihrem Bruder zu stehen. Sie solle nicht gegen ihn verlieren und daraufhin vielleicht Hass für ihn empfinden.

Auch als sie ihn traurig und mit Rehaugen ansahen, blieb er hart und behielt seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Eigentlich hätte er sie gern angelächelt und erklärt, dass es ihm Leid tat aber seine Meinung nicht ändern würde. Doch das sah im nicht ähnlich. Immer war er der Ernste, der nie lachte. Es war eben seine Art die Dinge so anzupacken.

Nagi aber nahm die zwei und duckte sich zu ihnen herunter.

"Er meint es nur gut mit euch. Eines Tages werdet ihr das verstehen." lächelte er die beiden an.

Der tag war nun für alle zu Ende. Fast alle. Sarasa hatte ihr Training beendet. Sie war mit ihren Eltern zu Hause. Nachdem es dunkel wurde, dauerte es nicht mehr lange und Tatara wurde von Nagi nach hause gebracht. Die nächsten Tage und Monate vergingen rasend schnell und alles war wieder beim alten. Sarasa lernte fast jeden tag bei Nagi und Tatara bekam seinen täglichen Unterricht bei Kaku-ji mit gelegentlichem Unterricht bei dem Weisen des Dorfes.

So verrannen die Monate und Jahre. Einige der Jahren gingen ins Land bzw. in die Wüste und Tatara bekam an seinem 12. Geburtstag das Schwert Byakko ausgehändigt. Noch ahnte niemand welche Wellen ab diesem Tag das Schicksal schlagen würde.

**Ende**


End file.
